


Baiser Fruité

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Sad souls [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Tristan, Humor, Rebekah and Aurora friendship is so adorable, Romance, human Aurora, human Lucien, the Mikaelson pose as the de Guise's children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il l'intriguait, la fascinait, l'apaisait et la rassurait d'un seul regard. Depuis qu'il était là ses voix démoniaques qui la torturaient nuit et jour étaient plus faibles, plus lointaines et Aurora dormait mieux.





	Baiser Fruité

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers et les personnages de The Originals sont à Julie Plec.

Le printemps s'était installé sur la ville de Marseille, lieu où régnait le comte de Martel. Aurora avait toujours aimé cette saison, celle des beaux jours, elle détestait l'été qui avait vu sa naissance et la mort de sa mère, elle n'aimait pas l'automne dont les couleurs lui rappelait cette perte, et l'hiver dont la froideur accentuait la cruelle absence de cette formidable comtesse que tout le monde regrettait. En bonne croyante elle avait toujours pensé que tout était possible pendant la saison printanière, et ses prières semblaient avoir été entendues avec l'arrivée des de Guise. 

La fratrie avait apporté un vent de fraîcheur sur le domaine, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune comtesse et de son frère. Tristan avait beau prétendre que rien n'avait changé, et qu'il était simplement courtois avec leurs invités, sa cadette le connaissait mieux que quiconque et avait bien remarqué la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Elijah et Finn de Guise. Parler d'amitié aurait été trop fort, Tristan de Martel n'avait pas d'amis, des alliés, des soutien mais c'était tout. 

De son côté elle s'était liée avec chacun des membres de cette fratrie. En Rebekah elle avait trouvé une amie et une sœur, une fille de son âge, simple, élégante, et généreuse. Kol la faisait rire, il était audacieux, et paraissait n'avoir peur de rien. D'ailleurs cela inquiétait la sœur du jeune homme, Rebekah craignait qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis avec cette attitude. Niklaus était poli et courtois, et elle l'avait surprise à parler avec Lucien Castle à plusieurs reprises. Si un homme de son rang discutait avec un serviteur comme s'il était son égal cela signifiait qu'il avait une âme noble et était forcément une personne de bien, tout du moins aux yeux d'Aurora. Elijah était raffiné, élégant, cultivé, attentif au monde qui l'entourait, et probablement celui qui maintenait le plus l'ordre entre ses frères et sœur. Elle ne lui avait pas souvent parlé, il était le plus souvent avec Tristan et le comte de Martel mais si son aîné l'appréciait alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'en fasse pas autant. Enfin il y avait Finn de Guise, le plus âgé de toute la famille. Il était calme, posé, bien élevé, discret, et mystérieux. Il l'intriguait, la fascinait, l'apaisait et la rassurait d'un seul regard. Depuis qu'il était là ses voix démoniaques qui la torturaient nuit et jour étaient plus faibles, plus lointaines et Aurora dormait mieux.

« Aurora, lady Rebekah, entendit-elle alors qu'elle sortait dans la cour en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie.

-Tristan, seigneur Elijah, seigneur Kol, seigneur Finn, salua-t-elle les trois hommes qui étaient avec son frère.

-Seigneur Tristan, salua à son tour Rebekah.

-La famille de Guise et moi-même allons faire une balade à cheval pour qu'ils puissent admirer notre domaine, vous joignez-vous à nous ?, demanda son frère.

-C'est une excellente idée, qu'en pensez-vous lady Rebekah ?

-Je suis tout à faite de votre avis ma lady...Mais où est Nik ?, demanda la petite blonde en remarquant l'absence d'un de ses frères.

-Il est parti voir les chevaux avec Lucien, tu connais l'amour de Niklaus pour ces animaux, lui expliqua Elijah.

-Très bien, alors allons-y, déclara Kol. »

Les deux filles suivirent les quatre garçons qui passèrent devant pour se rendre aux écuries. Après quelques minutes, ils y arrivèrent et retrouvèrent le dernier membre manquant des de Guise, en compagnie du serviteur personnel du comte. 

« Comment trouvez-vous nos chevaux seigneur Niklaus ?, l'interrogea Tristan

-Magnifiques, ils semblent tous en parfaite santé, et plein de vie, nota-t-il, c'est justement ce que je disais à Lucien.

-Notre père y prête une grande attention, commenta Aurora en un caressant un. 

-Cela se voit, confirma Klaus en l'imitant avec un autre animal.

-Ma lady, messieurs, choisissez celui que vous désirez, annonça l’aîné des de Martel.

Alors que le dernier des garçons des de Guise allait s'exécuter, il fut attrapé par le bras par son plus vieux frère.

-Mon cher petit frère, sache que lorsque l'on est bien éduqué on laisse les dames choisir d'abord, rappela Finn avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Merci beaucoup seigneur Finn, lady Rebekah je vous en pris, le remercia Aurora en souriant.

-Cela vaut aussi pour vous ma lady, reprit-il.

-Je suis très touchée de votre attention mon seigneur, mais vous êtes nos invités, il est donc normal que je passe après vous.

-Invités ou pas, nous serions très impolis si nous ne vous laissions pas prendre celui que vous préférez en première.

-Ma lady, c'est un argument que vous ne gagnerez pas, l'informa Elijah.

-Soit, alors j'obéirai donc, j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir seigneur Finn, céda-t-elle amusée.

-Très, ma lady, répondit-il en lui souriant sincèrement.

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée par la manière dont il la regardait. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres, et surtout Tristan, ne remarquent l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

-Quel choix difficile, soupira Rebekah, ils sont tous si beaux !

-N'y passe quand même pas la journée, râla Kol.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, ce qu'il pouvait être impatient quand il s'y mettait. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur les chevaux, les examinant tous attentivement. Elle finit par s'arrêter plus longuement devant l'un d'entre eux. Il avait une robe de couleur alezane avec une large bande blanche qui lui parcourait tout le visage. 

-Celui-là, si c'est possible, dit-elle.

-En réalité c'est celle-là, mais oui c'est possible, corrigea Tristan.

-Elle se prénomme Naevia, ajouta sa petite sœur. 

-Enchantée Naevia, la salua en riant Rebekah, avant de la caresser. 

-Qu'en est-il de vous lady Aurora, vers qui se tourne votre préférence ?, la questionna Klaus.

Elle ne lui répondit pas directement mais s'éloigna de quelques pas du groupe avant de s'arrêter. Elle détacha une corde, et tous purent admirer un cheval de la taille de la jument de Rebekah, entièrement blanc à l'exception de son œil gauche qui était entouré par un large cercle noir. 

-Je vous présente Faenia, dit-elle.

-C'est la petite protégée de ma sœur, intervint Tristan pas surpris de ce choix.

-Elle a beaucoup de chance, commenta Finn.

Aurora se mordit discrètement la lèvre et baissa brièvement la tête, touchée par le compliment, heureusement son frère ne la regardait pas à ce moment. Il était extrêmement jaloux, et voulait la protéger de tous les hommes de la terre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Finn à cause d'elle. 

-Maintenant que ces dames ont leur monture, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mes frères de ne pas respecter le droit d'aînesse, se réjouit Kol. 

Ses trois aînés s'abstinrent de le contredire, il valait mieux calmer la fougue de leur cadet, cela valait mieux pour tout le monde. Prenant leur silence pour une approbation il alla directement devant le destrier qui lui faisait de l’œil depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux écuries. 

-Toxilus, quel choix audacieux !, affirma Tristan.

-Toxilus a un certain tempérament, il est l'un si ce n'est le plus fougueux de nos chevaux, poursuivit la jeune comtesse, leur expliquant ainsi la raison de la remarque de son aîné. 

Le quadrupède qui était gris pommelé avec les membres de couleur noire, comme pour confirmer les paroles de la comtesse, se mit à gratter énergiquement le sol. 

-Effectivement, il ne manque pas de vitalité, confirma Rebekah, il sera parfait pour toi Kol !

-Klaus, tu es le suivant, annonça Elijah.

-Tu es certain mon frère, je ne suis pas Kol, je peux attendre mon tour, assura-t-il.

-Certain, cela ne te dérange pas Finn ?, demanda-t-il.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il.

Klaus ne mit pas longtemps non plus avant de sélectionner sa future monture, il avait eu plus de temps que les autres pour les admirer. Il arrêta son choix sur un cheval de sexe masculin, légèrement plus grand que les trois autres, marron très foncé presque noir, avec des crins argent. 

-Tyndarus est beaucoup plus docile et obéissant que son frère Toxilus, excellent choix seigneur Niklaus, le félicita Lucien, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du groupe.

-Lucien...commença Tristan d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le serviteur.

-Lucien a raison, Tyndarus est toujours très agréable à monter...Pardon Tristan c'est sûrement ce que tu allais dire, le coupa Aurora.

La journée était splendide, elle allait être en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, et surtout de Finn, à faire du cheval, cela aurait été dommage que Tristan ne la gâche avec une de ses remarques condescendantes. Les petits yeux de chien battu qu'elle lui fit suffirent à le dissuader d'être blessant envers leur serviteur. 

-C'est exact Aurora, c'est que j'allais dire, confirma-t-il.

Tristan n'aimait pas se quereller avec sa sœur, et encore moins devant des invités de leur père, il avait donc préféré aller dans son sens. 

-Finn, si tu me le permets je vais te devancer, enchaîna Elijah. 

-Vas-y, fais, l'autorisa le premier des de Guise. 

Le seconde de la famille, ayant eu largement le temps de tous les observer, opta pour un équidé d'un marron sombre, mais plus clair que celui de Klaus, qui répondait au nom de Silvanus. 

-Seigneur Finn, c'est votre tour, annonça Aurora avec un certain entrain qu'elle tenta de dissimuler le mieux qu'elle pu. »

Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, mais dans ses yeux elle vit que cela était plus que de la courtoisie. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et arrêta son choix sur un cheval intégralement noir à l'exception de son œil droit qui était entouré par un cercle blanc. La jeune comtesse fut amusée de cette décision. Daemones, c'était le nom de la monture du seigneur de Guise, et Faenia sa jument, partageaient la même particularité physique, et ce malgré qu'ils ne soient pas de la même famille. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe lequel, et celui qu'il avait désiré était celui qui ressemblait le plus à sa jument favorite, cela ne pouvait pas être un simple hasard. C'était un signe envoyé par sa mère depuis les cieux. 

Tristan fut le dernier à prendre un cheval, et comme sa cadette s'en doutait, il sorti Kyrios de son box. Il avait beau faire celui qui n'avait pas de préférence, la comtesse savait que l'étalon plus grand que les autres destriers, et qui avait sa robe d'une couleur similaire à celle des cheveux de son aîné, était celui que Tristan adorait le plus. 

Après cela, ils préparèrent tous leur monture, aidés par Lucien, qui donna surtout un coup de main à Rebekah, Kol, et Elijah, les deux autres de Guise et les deux de Martel se débrouillèrent par eux-mêmes. Aurora avait si souvent monté à cheval depuis son enfance qu'elle aurait pu seller les yeux fermés. 

Ils quittèrent ensuite le château au pas, il fallait que les équidés s'échauffent un peu. Les premiers mètres furent laborieux pour le dernier garçon des de Guise. Toxilus n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, tout content de cette promenade. Il chercha même plusieurs fois à accélérer la cadence, et il y serait parvenu si Klaus n'avait pas indiqué à son frère comment maîtriser l'animal. 

« Il veut ma mort !, s'exclama Kol après une énième ruade du quadrupède.

-Je ne pense pas seigneur Kol, je crois surtout qu'il voudrait courir un peu, devina Tristan.

-Nous pourrions peut-être accéder à sa requête, quand dis-tu mon très cher frère, nous sommes assez loin du château à présent, suggéra Aurora. »

Le jeune comte approuva et tous accélèrent la cadence. Tristan menait le groupe avec Elijah à sa gauche et Finn à sa droite, derrière eux galopaient les deux jeunes filles et derrière elles, fermant la marche les deux plus jeunes garçons de la famille de Guise. Faenia s'était placée d'elle-même à quelques foulées derrière le trio de tête, entre Kyrios et Daemones. Ainsi sa cavalière pouvait tout à loisir admirer celui qui avait attiré son attention lors du premier soir. 

La petite rousse avait tellement envie de mieux le connaître, d'être près de lui, d'être dans ses bras. Cela était fou, et elle en était consciente, elle ignorait presque tout de cet homme, comment pouvait-elle ressentir toutes ces émotions pour lui ? Elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer, Finn dégageait une aura de douceur et de bonté qui l'apaisait. Aucun homme qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant ne lui avait donné cette impression. Enfin si il y avait bien eu son ami Lucien qui avait toujours été très gentil et adorable avec elle, mais c'était lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. De plus il avait été emmené au château pour jouer avec elle, et il avait sûrement eu peur de la réaction du comte ou de Tristan si jamais il l'avait blessé d'une quelconque manière...

...Finn, Finn de Guise la faisait flotter sur un petit nuage. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, le soir avant de s'endormir, les voix qui lui répétaient encore et encore qu'elle était un monstre, une abomination pour avoir ôté la vie de sa mère, perdaient de leur pouvoir. Elle s'imaginait qu'il était là, à côté d'elle, qu'il lui chuchotait des mots doux, tout en jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Blottie contre lui, elle finissait par s'endormir, aussi bien dans ses rêves qu'en vrai. 

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque la voix de son frère annonça qu'ils s'arrêtaient. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s’aperçut qu'ils étaient presque à la frontière des terres qui appartenaient à leur père. Les chevaux avaient beaucoup galopé et devaient se reposer. L'aîné de leurs invités vient l'aider à descendre de sa monture. Elle resta quelques minutes contre lui les yeux dans les yeux, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine. Elle dû pourtant se reculer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais non sans avoir gratifié d'un immense sourire le brun, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas le plus lentement qu'elle pu avant de rejoindre Rebekah. 

Tristan proposa de visiter le verger qui était tout près pendant que les animaux récupéraient. Klaus, Elijah, et Kol acceptèrent, la seule fille de la famille de Guise refusa poliment, et informa qu'elle veillerait sur les chevaux, la comtesse ajouta qu'elle restait pour lui tenir compagnie, et Finn déclara qu'il allait également rester ici pour protéger les deux jeunes femmes. Le jeune comte resta un moment silencieux, il n'aimait pas confier la sécurité de sa cadette à des inconnus, mais le seigneur Finn paraissait être quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il suffisait de voir la façon avec laquelle il traitait sa sœur Rebekah de Guise. Tristan donna son approbation et les trois hommes s'en allèrent.

« Je vais voir la lavande je ne m'éloigne pas, les prévint la blonde au bout de quelques minutes.

-Fais attention à toi, lui répondit son frère.

-Promis, lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers un champ de lavande à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Merci d'être resté avec nous, le remercia Aurora une fois que son amie fut loin.

-Je vous en pris, c'est normal, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, affirma-t-il d'un ton humble.

Aurora vit dans ses iris, que c'était surtout de sa sécurité à elle dont il se souciait. Les cognements de son cœur recommencèrent. La tendresse avec laquelle il la contemplait la faisait rougir. Elle avait envie de lui parler, et à présent qu'elle en avait l'occasion les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. 

-Vos arbres fruitiers sont magnifiques, tout comme vos lavandes, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'égalent votre beauté, la complimenta-t-il sans détourner le regard.

-Merci beaucoup seigneur Finn, bredouilla-t-elle. 

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité ma lady, vous êtes ravissante, insista-t-il. »

Elle devait avoir les joues aussi rouges que les cerises des cerisiers du verger familial. Elle rompit le contact visuel, et chercha à localiser Rebekah. Son mouvement de tête fut trop brusque, et cela déplaça une des tresses que lui avait fait sa nouvelle amie. Alors qu'elle allait la remettre à sa place, elle fut devancée par une main masculine. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, la fit frissonner, et l'espace de quelques secondes, elle cru qu'elle rêvait encore. Il dû penser que son frisson était de sa faute, et il retira précipitamment sa main. 

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et posa sa paume contre la joue fraîche du brun. Leur regards se retrouvèrent, et ne se détachèrent plus. Leur visage se rapprochèrent lentement, ne désirant pas ruiner ce moment. Leur front furent les premiers à se toucher, puis se furent leur nez qui se frottèrent, avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent à leur tour dans un baiser léger, doux, et chaud. Aurora flottait sur un petit nuage, elle n'était plus contre un pommier, plus dans le verger, plus sur Terre. Elle était loin, très loin, elle n'entendait plus ces horribles voix, elle ne voyait plus la froideur dans les iris du comte. 

Il se recula, et pu admirer la lumière qui rayonnait dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille, il n'y voyait que de l'amour et de la gentillesse. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les bruits de pas de sa sœur qui se rapprochait rapidement. Il comprit que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à être en vue, et qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne à une distance respectable de la comtesse. Il remercia par un signe discret Rebekah de lui avoir sauvé la vie et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle avait deviné que son amie et son grand frère étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, et elle souhaitait tout faire pour qu'ils puissent être heureux. Elle serait leur déesse de l'amour. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir pour sa propre vie amoureuse. 

Finn de Guise était son sauveur elle en était certaine, Aurora de Martel était la lumière qui éclairerait les ténèbres de sa vie il en était convaincu.


End file.
